


He Doesn't Love you Like I Do

by DemolitionSerenade



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemolitionSerenade/pseuds/DemolitionSerenade
Summary: Gerard is getting married and Frank is pissed. This idiot didn't love Gerard, not like he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this story (and posted it) a year ago (Yikes, really?) and then totally forgot about it. But I started writing again and I remembered that I had this account. I decided to re-write some of the stories I have on here because I don't write with my head up my ass so much anymore. So I guess just let me know how you like it.

Frank was completely, utterly in love with Gerard. He had been since the day they met ten years prior. But, Gerard and Frank were best friends and so he decided not to say anything. Instead, Frank watched as Gerard exhausted an extensive string of lovers. One after the other and each like a bullet to Frank’s fragile heart.  
Everything was going fine despite Gerard’s promiscuous ways. He usually only entertained the men he dated for about a month and then dramatically kicked them to the curb. Frank loved those days, because Gerard would always make sure he was around to watch the spectacle. But then he had to go and get a serious boyfriend, one that defeated the odds and lasted the first month and then the second. Before Frank knew it Gerard had a ring on his finger and they were making wedding plans.  
The final blow to Frank’s stupid little heart came when Gerard asked him to be the best man. Frank wanted nothing more than to shoot him down and move far, far away. But his traitor heart wouldn’t let him turn down this beautiful man he’d been pining over for an entire decade. So he mumbled a sad ‘Okay’ and drunk in the feeling of Gerard’s hug, breathing in his scent for what felt like the very last time. 

 

*****

 

Frank and Gerard had fucked before. They were no strangers to the feel of each others bodies, the taste of each other’s skin. However, Gerard only let Frank touch him when they’d both had way too much to drink. Frank didn’t care though. Those nights allowed him to pretend they could be something more. He could pretend that this situation wasn’t so fucked up. He wasn’t fucked up.  
Except, he was fucked up. The entire situation was a shit show he was only reminded of the morning after when he woke up alone. He’d always look for Gerard, would always hope to find the older man somewhere in his apartment, but he never did. He would always vanish into thin air, no trace of him anywhere. He’d spend the rest of that morning nursing a nasty hangover and a broken heart.

 

*****  
When Gerard had dragged Frank out to buy a tux, it was painful. Frank wasn’t entirely sure he could make it through the entire day without breaking down. He kept imagining Gerard in the tux, standing at the altar waiting for him not stupid fucking Mason.   
“Frank? Frankie!” Frank heard Gerard shouting. He snapped out of his daydream and stared at the eccentric man. He furrowed his brows, having absolutely no idea what was happening.  
“What?” He’d asked.  
“Bow tie or regular tie?” Gerard asked him, holding the two different styles up for comparison. Frank laughed to himself, Gerard was so adorable.  
“Regular tie, more classy.” Frank said with a smile. Gerard looked really good in ties. Bow ties just made him look like an emo version of Bill Nye.   
“I thought so too, but Mason just loves bow ties. He’s kinda weird like that. But I promised I would get a second opinion.”  
“Your second opinion says absolutely not.” They laughed together, and Frank’s heart soared. He listened extra carefully to the sound of Gerard’s laugh. Pure beauty.   
“I told him no one in their right mind would tell me to wear a bow tie. Like, does he even know me?” Gerard kept laughing, but Frank’s laughs died in his throat. No, Mason certainly did not know him. Not enough to marry him, not enough to keep him happy.  
“Not like I do, I suppose.” Frank said quietly, a sad smile on his face. 

 

*****  
Frank wasn’t sure how much he’d had to drink. He wasn’t sure how much Gerard had drank either, but he wasn’t keeping track anymore. They were out celebrating ‘Gerard’s last week as a free man’. He wasn’t really celebrating though, more like trying to erase the memories of his love. It wasn’t getting any easier, at all.   
His eyes flicked over to the dance floor where Gerard was gyrating to the beat. He smiled to himself, wondering if Gerard would touch him now that he was engaged. It was one thing when he was in between boyfriends, but Gerard wasn’t a cheater. Frank entertained the idea of making him one though, just so he could have a little bit of revenge.   
Gerard turned and met Frank’s eyes. “Frank!” Gerard had screamed, a grin spreading across his beautiful pale face. “Dance with me Frankie!” He’d screamed again. Frank left his seat at the bar and weaved his way through the people. Their bodies molded together almost instantly, and Frank could feel Gerard’s hard-on pressing against his leg.   
It wasn’t very long before Gerard was pulling Frank towards the nasty bar bathrooms. He followed like a lost puppy, willing to go anywhere Gerard wanted. Willing to do anything Gerard wanted really. He knew in the back of his mind that he should’ve stopped Gerard. He shouldn’t have let him push him to his knees, he shouldn’t have willingly let Gerard shove his cock in his mouth. He shouldn’t have let him fuck him either, but he did. And he enjoyed every last second of it.  
When they were finished, both panting and in a daze, Frank couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. He looked Gerard right in the eye, ready to unleash the truth. “I love you.” He had whispered, hoping for anything good to come from it. Anything at all. But instead, he was left alone once again as Gerard bolted from the bathroom. That was the worst pain he’d ever felt.

 

*****  
Frank had been dreading the rehearsal dinner since Gerard had left him in that bar. He hadn’t even heard from Gerard after that until the morning of the stupid dinner. He wanted to make sure Frank was still coming and acted like nothing had even been said. Frank counted that one as a blessing. At least they could pretend that there was nothing between them.   
So Frank showed up at the rehearsal dinner and immediately began drinking. He was sure he’d drank half the bar but he really didn’t give a shit. He wanted to numb himself, to push his love for Gerard way down and lock it in a box. He just wanted to forget. But the more he saw Gerard hanging all over Mason, the angrier he got.  
Fucking Mason though. Frank knew he didn’t deserve what he and Gerard had done to him. Frank doubted he knew, but still. No one deserved to be cheated on. There was still a part of Frank that didn’t give a single fuck about Mason though. That part hated him more than anything on the entire planet. It just wasn’t fair that Frank was there for Gerard for so long. He would’ve given Gerard the fucking moon if he could, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Except now, fucking Mason whatever the fuck his last name was strolls in, and steals Frank’s man. He puts in absolutely no effort and just takes him away! And Gerard just let him do it too, sparing absolutely no thought for Frank’s feelings. Cause fuck Frank right?   
Frank was broken from his thoughts by the sound of silverware clanging on glass. He looked around the room at everyone staring at him. He furrowed his brows, unsure of what exactly was going on. Gerard was glaring at him, as if he was supposed to do something. Suddenly he realized they were expecting him to make a speech. Oh.  
“Uh.” Frank mumbled as he stood. He cleared his throat and looked around the room once more. “Speech, right?” He asked.  
“Obviously.” Gerard practically snarled. What a fucking drama queen. A selfish fucking drama queen. What the fuck was his problem anyway? He wasn’t the one dealing with a broken heart. Fuck him.   
“Well.” He cleared his throat again, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging. “I don’t know Mason very well. I’ve only known him as long as Gerard’s been dating him. Gerard is my best friend, for ten years now. We have this amazing bond, like we were just kinda meant to be in each others lives.” Frank laughed nervously, looking over at Mason and Gerard sat together. He felt a ball of rage forming in his stomach, bubbling it’s way up his throat. Gerard never loved him, never felt anything for him. He felt used, washed up and forgotten.  
“Gerard is a good man. He’s a caring man, a loving man. Until he’s not. Then he’s a fucking asshole. And I hate him so much sometimes because of that.” Frank felt tears welling in his eyes, his heart beginning to beat more rapidly. It was too late to back out now. “I’ve been in love with Gerard for a decade. And he’s either too selfish or too ignorant to notice. Still, all the times he’s fucked me? I even straight up told him last week, right after he fucked me.” Frank was laughing, almost hysterically. He was losing his goddamn mind. “And I wish I wasn’t ruining your day as well Mason. I just can’t do this anymore, and you shouldn’t have to either. Gerard Way is a selfish, self involved prick.” He looked at Gerard one last time, wishing he didn’t have to do this. Gerard made eye contact, and for the first time since they met he couldn’t tell what Gerard was feeling anymore. This was it for them. 

 

 

*******  
Frank was curled up in bed the next morning, unwilling to move or even think. His heart was broken, shattered into a million pieces. He gave his heart to a man that never cared and never would. He was an idiot and now he was all alone for the rest of his pitiful life.  
There was a knock on the door and Frank was slightly confused. Everyone he knew woulds be at the wedding today. If there even was a wedding to go to, that is. Either way why would anyone want to see him? Regardless he pulled himself out of bed and went to the door, not even bothering to stop for sweat pants. He wished he had though, because Gerard was the one trying to bother his moping.   
“What do you want?” Frank demanded immediately. Gerard crossed his arms and fixed Frank with one of his famous glares.   
“We need to talk.” Gerard stated as he pushed past Frank and into the apartment. Frank was getting annoyed. He definitely didn’t want to talk to Gerard, he didn’t even want to think about him.   
“Get out of my apartment.” Frank groaned. “I’m not in the mood for you shit.”  
“Not in the mood for my shit? Have you been hearing yourself lately? You’ve been a real dickhead Frank.” Gerard stood, fists balled at his sides like he was about to punch Frank in the eye.   
“I’m not sorry for telling you how I feel about anything.” Frank shrugged. “So if you want an apology you’re shit out of luck.”   
“If this has been bothering you so long then why the fuck haven’t you said anything before? Why torture yourself for nothing?”   
“Nothing?” Frank shouted. “What do you mean nothing? Having you as a friend was better than not having you at all. At least I could see you that way. At least I could fucking pretend.”   
“How were you so sure I didn’t love you back?” Gerard said quietly. Frank wasn’t sure he’d hear him right, because then that meant there was still hope.   
“Come on Gee, you never showed me interest when you were sober. You were never single long enough for me to try.” Frank shrugged and rubbed his face tiredly. “What was I supposed to think?”  
“I got into a fight with Mason.” Gerard said, looking anywhere but at Frank. “He said if we were going to get married, I could never speak to you again. He wanted me to ignore you ever existed… So I told him I think I might be in love with you too, and I couldn’t pass up my last chance to be with you.” Gerard looked almost desperate, like maybe he was telling Frank the truth for once.   
“You think?” Frank asked, wide eyed and hopeful once again.   
“I think.” Gerard confirmed, eyes shiny with tears.  
“And that could be a definite one day? You could love me back? You could spend forever with me? Just me?” Frank whispered, not trusting his own voice.   
“I could spend eternity with you.” Gerard nodded. “I want to find out. If you still want me.” Frank couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that things were finally looking his way, and he could be truly happy.   
“I still want you.” Frank breathed, praying this wasn’t some cruel dream he was having. And then Gerard was across the room, and they were kissing. Frank could feel every part of Gerard’s body against his and for the first time ever, they were sober. Gerard wanted him for real this time.   
Gerard pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against Frank’s. They stared into each other’s eyes a moment, taking each other in. “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met.” Gerard said softly.   
“I’m so in love with you.” Frank grinned, just before Gerard pressed his lips into his again and they melted together.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you enjoyed this you might wanna check out the book I'm writing over on Wattpad. Or you might not, but it would be cool if you did. Search my username to find it I guess? blpodzimek.   
> I am sincerely sorry for this awkward note.


End file.
